Vander Electronic Technology
Vander Electronic Technology (Chinese: 宏大工程) is a company based in Hong Kong, China since 1992. It specializes elevator floor position indicators, voice synthesizers and emergency telephones. Products LED floor indicators Vander provides different types of LED floor indicators with 16-segmented and/or LED dot-matrix displays. Most of their LED dot-matrix floor indicators are of higher density, to display Chinese characters. They can be green, red, yellow and even white. Vander's LED dot-matrix indicators are mostly used by Schindler for their D-Line and sometimes newer M-Line elevator fixtures in Asia Pacific, but they are also used by other brands such as FujitecFujitec Traction Lift/Elevator 18 富士達機器帶動式升降機18, Otis灣仔港灣道體育館OTIS無機房升降機, Sigma旺角33亞皆老街Sigma升降機, etc. Dewhurst US90 Schindler DLine.jpg|Two Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used in Schindler D-Line fixtures in Hong Kong. File:STEPEB110_Fujitec_2.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong, China. Schindler D-Line hall indicator above.jpg|Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used as part of the Schindler D-Line fixtures. 2002 Schindler DLine Overhead Indicator Up.png|Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used as part of the Schindler D-Line fixtures. In this case, the LED shows this car is going up. S5400AP out of service.jpg|Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used as part of the Schindler D-Line fixtures. Notice the display shows Chinese characters which means out of service. D-Line_OOS.jpg|Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used as part of the Schindler D-Line fixtures, which showing "OUT OF SERVICE". Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|Vander LED dot-matrix indicators used as part of the Schindler M-Line fixtures. ThyssenKrupp generic dot matrix numbers in Hong Kong.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a thyssenkrupp elevator in Hong Kong, China. Fujitec Everbright floor buttons Green.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong, China. 2003 Fujitec Schindler-style dot matrix numbers.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong, China. Schindler7000_DLineWhite_Indicator_MarriottSurawongse.png|White Vander LED dot matrix display used in a Schindler elevator in Bangkok Marriott Hotel The Surawongse, Bangkok, Thailand. Modified Hitachi Schindler-style dot matrix numbers HK.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong, China. Mitsubishi Everbright buttons.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Mitsubishi elevator in Hong Kong, China. File:Sigma_Vander.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a Sigma elevator in Hong Kong, China. File:OTIS_VANDER.jpg|Vander LED dot matrix floor indicator used in a OTIS elevator in Hong Kong, China Vander X Spark Tower.png|Vander LED dot-matrix indicator used on a Schindler 5400 AP elevator. This indicator is displaying an "X" for out of service. Vander 182 Wakefield.png|Vander LED dot-matrix indicator with a different font, used on a modernised Express elevator in Wellington, New Zealand. LCD floor indicators The LCD floor indicators can be implemented in different sizes, depending on the width of the indicator window. Multimedia LCD floor indicators These are large LCD floor indicators which displays multimedia. Almost all of these indicators resembles Schindler's E-Vision display. E-Vision ShunTakCentre.jpg|Vander Multimedia LCD floor indicator used in a Schindler elevator in China Merchants Tower 1 - Shun Tak Centre, Hong Kong. Hall lanterns Vander also makes hall lanterns in different variations and shapes. Only one variant which has a floor indicator with LED dot matrix display到站灯(带层显). Schindler_DLine_Custom_Hall_Lantern_Hilton_Sukhumvit.png|A Vander hall lantern with an LED dot matrix floor indicator. This is found in Hilton Sukhumvit Hotel in Bangkok, Thailand. Floor announcement components The company also makes common type of synthesized floor announcements for accessible elevatorsFujitec High-Speed Traction Elevator at Tower B, Kowloon Commerce Centre, Kwai Chung, Hong KongFujitec High-Speed Traction Elevator at Millennium City 6, Kwun Tong, Kowloon, Hong Kong北角海匯酒店FUJITEC高速升降機Schindler High-Speed traction elevator at Millennium City 5 - BEA Tower, Kwun Tong, Kowloon, Hong KongHitachi Traction Elevator at Shui Shing House, Tin Shui (1) Estate, Tin Shui Wai, New Territories, Hong KongOTIS Traction Elevator at Public Stand, Block F, Sha Tin Racecourse, Fo Tan, Sha Tin, New Territories, Hong KongThyssenKrupp M.R.L.(Machine-Room-Less) Traction Elevator at So Uk Estate, Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong日常我們聽到d電梯迷常話某公司品牌廣播其實是錯誤的觀念 應叫共用廣播 (Facebook Group: hkelev.com). By default, the supported languages includes Cantonese, Putunghua (or Mandarin) and English. Sometimes, those voices can be replaced with other voices by insert them into the storage media. at the building in Hong Kong, China.]] Trivia *Some from Hong Kong, China refers the Vander synthesized floor announcements as either "Fujitec Voice" or "Fujitec-Schindler Voice", when those components are mainly installed in both Fujitec and Schindler elevators in Hong Kong, China. However, these terms are misleading as those voices can be installed on elevators installed by other companies. See also *Tonic Electronic Engineering *China Electronics Service *Schindler External links *Official website (Simplified Chinese only) Category:Generic elevator component companies